Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices. A communication device, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE) in a wireless communications system may experience undesired signals (also referred to as “spurious signals”, “spurs”, or “spurious emissions”), which may impact overall performance for the device. A device may filter undesired signals using a preconfigured filter design that may suppress the undesired signals at known frequency bands. However, preconfigured filter designs may fail to provide satisfactory use of system resources, as well as lack capabilities to suppress undesired signals at unknown frequency bands, therefore improved techniques are desired.